Wakfu a different sunrise
by Hmmm- I exist
Summary: Well. This is just my version of wakfu. Nothing more , nothing less


So let's be clear, I be a lazy author so I am not gonna go give a detailed description of the mc's of Wakfu. I am just going to give my spin of the story

Chpt 1.

Sets place just after the betrayal of Quilby

Yugo, " How did I end up here?"

So here lies Yugo, king of the eliatropes, lost in a magical maze.

Well, it actually there's nothing magical about it. It's just a bunch of gears moving walls in a specific pattern but Yugo doesn't know that and as far as he and the only person who accompanied him , Percedal the iop, thinks, it is a magical maze.

The question is how did they get there and why are they there?

Well it all started quite a long time ago - literally yesterday.

Yugo was dreaming, dreaming of his fight with Quilby. But during this dream he had continues flashes of the eliacube but behind it lies a person._ An eliatrope_ ? All he was sure of is that it never looked him in eyes. But then his dream took an even darker turn. He was there, all alone in a void of white. No sound, not even a heartbeat. Just the vast reaches of the void that surrounded him.

But then the brotherhood of the tofu appeared. Eva; Adamai ; Percedal ; Amalia ; Reul and even his tofu ,Az, was there and there they stood smiling . Yugo tried to reach for them but suddenly they aged and faded away. Only Adamai was left, but he too was growing up, but Yogu looked at himself. There he stood maybe only 1 year older but then all of a sudden chains latched onto him. Trapping him like a mouse and the paw of cat. He was getting pulled back, his screams muffled. He tried to look what was over his mouth and there he saw the brotherhood ,except Adamai who at the time was still fading into the distance. Each member casting a hand over Yugo and there they were with equally creepy smiles saying," Come Yugo help us, help us , help us," over and over again until the white void went black and he lost all sight .

————Yogu's perspective ———

I screamed as I woke up in a cold sweat, the sun barely rising in the distance. The familiar room in the Sadida palace around me and an empty bed next to me which was supposed to be where a dragon laid. Instead of the familiar white and blue reptile I have come to call my brother there was a note written on it in deep blue ink was ~ **_Went on a trip with Amalia, Eva and Ruel to Cra capital~ _**

That note didn't bother me, as Adamai told me he was leaving yesterday to the Cra capital but never told me why, but at the time I didn't care and I don't care now. All I wanted to know was what the dream was about. The only person who could possibly know is Pharieous but he is on the other side of the world. So what could I do? I mean this seems like something I should tell Adamai about but he is out with the brotherho-

I suddenly realised that I'm actually not alone. Percedal didn't go with them! I jump out of bed , rushing to see him but in the process I knock over a book. It was the only thing Quilby left behind. The problem was that it was written in eliatropian archived dialogue. A special language used by Eliatrope higher ups to keep secrets. Personally I never understood it but it always looked familiar until today that it. Dragonic runes started pouring out of the book surrounding me; then suddenly pouring into my eyes. I finally realised what the book contained.

6 hours later(basically midday)*

"Dally, Dally!" I practically screamed in an attempt to get the iop, who was currently racing someone at climbing the Sadida palace top to bottom ( and winning), to get his attention .

" Wait one moment Yugo, I'll be done after I win " screamed the iop from like 130 m above ground. So I just waited there contently watching him easily beat prince Aarnad.

"One more time, that was just a practice- this time I'll actually try" Aarnad said when he got to the top.

"Nah six practice attempts is fine- I'm gonna talk to Yugo," the iop replied.

" Don't you leave me. I am better than you ! Don't leave until I can prove that you hear ~"

[ Percedal jumps of the top of the palace]

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Percedal as he finally realised that even he can't survive a 250m drop and then literally when he was 2m from the ground I placed a portal shooting him back into the air, on which he landed perfectly.

"SoOo— **Y**ug—**o **what did you want to talk ab" the iop said before puking in a bush from portal sickness

" Well you know Ruel and the others left to the Cra capital "

"Yeah, I begged to go because I love shopping( I don't- I just didn't want to be left behind )but Eva said '

**I beg to differ plus you always do your own thing****.' **And I thought she trusted me!"

" If they're most likely having fun in the Cra capital ,we could have our own fun while their gone" I suggested sheepishly

"What do you suggest" Percedal said suddenly intrigued by the idea.

"Well I know a dungeon that isn't to far away and we could go and defeat the boss!"

"Let's goooooo!" Percedal shouted taking his emergency adventure kit which contained a pocket dimension holding everything he needed for an adventure and even 2 weeks of food in a iop terms( so like 15 weeks worth of food). It was no where near the size of Ruels haven bag, maybe an 1/8 of the size . Actually he and Yugo both got one when they realised how useful they were.

———-Author be too lazy to write da transition from Sadida to dungeon———

" You know you could let me down now" I said as immediately after Percedal got his bag he put me over his shoulder and he followed were I pointed. _I felt like a parrot_.

"Oh, sorry," came the reply as Percedal put me down.

" Thanks you, but we're here now. All we need to do is find the entran-," a click went off while I was saying that as Percedal already managed to step on a trap

" Alreeadddyyyyyy!" I screamed as we fell into the dark below


End file.
